Elsword: A New Generation, A new Crisis
by Rikuseroth
Summary: It has been 7 years after the ElGang had stopped the demon invasion in Elrios, a new crisis arises, but there will be a new generation of ElGang combating this crisis. An oc story. Starting off slow to introduce the characters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm new here. My name is Rikuseroth, just call me Riku. This is my first fanfic, and I hope for there to be more. I've always wrote stories, but this is the first that I will post on here.

Main characters are OCs, but there will be mentions and appearances of the original six characters, and eventually will include Ara and Elesis in appearances and not only mentions.

For this story, all/most of the OCs will use the normal character's classes.

ElGang Classes:

Elsword: Rune Slayer

Aisha: Elemental Master

Raven: Blade Master

Rena: Grand Archer

Eve: Code Empress

Chung: Deadly Chaser

Characters and Classes:

Riku-Rune Slayer/Lord Knight (in the beginning)

Alicia-Dimension Witch

Allan-Night Watcher

Rianna-Veteran Commander

Katherine-Deadly Chaser

Sal- Code Nemesis

Chapter 1: The Chaos

Present

All around Elrios, there have been sudden hostile rages consuming random people, causing them to suddenly go berserk and begin killing random people around them. These people can only be stopped by their own death.

2 years ago...

A young boy, in his teens has come to Ruben. He had black hair, and wore some armor, but not too much. He had two swords(two Lord Knight promotion swords). One sword on his left thigh, and the other one his back, leaning to the left.

This young warrior had come to Ruben to challenge the rune slayer of the Red Knights, Elsword. He has come for the sword Elsword uses(Rune Slayer promotion blade). This young challenger had searched high and low for Elsword, until he noticed Storm Blade being used and spinning higher than the trees. He quickly ran to the area where it was.

Elsword had been teaching the use of runes to the students of the Red Knights. He would teach the magic knights, while Aisha taught the normal knights that had wanted to become magic knights and eventually make it to rune slayer.

"Is there an Elsword here?"a voice called out from the trees

Elsword, clad in his usual training and fighting clothes(Rune Slayer promotional stuff) went forward from his students.

"That would be me"he said with a smirk as he pointed to himself"and who's askin?"

"That would be me, Riku Kannagi"Riku said as he stepped out of the forest and into the clearing that the knights had been training in. "I'd like to challenge you to a duel"

"Well, it's been a while since I dueled someone, I'm guessing you want something if you win?"Elsword replied

"I want only one thing"Riku said with a long pause"your sword"he pointed to the sword in Elsword's hand.

"Well, you must clearly know how important a sword is to its wielder. But what will you do if you lose?" Elsword stated before asking a question

"I'll forget the ways of the lord knight and learn under you to become a runeslayer, although runeslayers and magic users are obviously weaker than those that have devoted themselves to the sword and only the sword"Riku said with a smirk

Some of the magic knights were obviously upset at what Riku had said, but Elsword only let out a laugh.

"Alright, I'll take you up on that, so remember to always meet here early I the morning for your training. My wife teaches the knights to become magic knights, and you'll need to learn that before becoming a rune slayer"Elsword said with a sly smirk.

Riku merely chuckled as he drew the sword on his waist with his right hand, and drew the sword on his back with his left hand.

One of the students got in the middle of them and started a countdown.

Both Riku and Elsword were ready as they took their battle stances.

"FIGHT!"the student yelled

Elsword stood there, his guard up, waiting for his challenger to make the first move. Riku attacked right off the bat with Assault Slash. He rushed in, holding his swords forward as he seemed to fly towards Elsword. Elsword waited till Riku was closer before he yelled out"Rising Slash", and four magic blades flew out of the ground toward Riku, who used one sword to clash against one magic blade as he slashed at Elsword with the other. Their swords hit with much force. Riku and Elsword had their swords locked, as Riku used both swords to push against his red haired adversary. Riku then felt his sword hilt seem hotter, and then Elsword's sword burst into flames, along with the immediate area around him. Riku suffered from burns as he jumped back and looked at Elsword with a scowl on his face. Riku then sheathed one sword, and held the other with both hands"Armageddon Blade"he said as his blade was surrounded by what looked like a magic sword, yet it's power was derived from his fighting spirit and increased his sword's strength and range.

"Interesting"Elsword said with a smirk as he gripped his flaming blade in both hands and slowly walked forward to Riku. The lord knight jumped in the air with a front flip, his blade spinning and cutting into the ground. Elsword reacted as he put his sword up, redirecting it from hitting him as he ran over to Riku, hit his sword once, before sliding behind Riku and throwing a rune at him from behind.

Riku was knocked forward a bit as the rune hit him, giving Elsword the perfect opportunity. The rune slayer ran towards Riku, making a rune under the lord knight and exposing it, which sent the young challenger into the air, followed by a pheonix talon, sending Riku even higher into the air, and as he came down, was hit with a final attack from Elsword as the rune slayer cast Luna Blade and struck Riku with it. Riku was on the ground, his sword a few feet from him. The armageddon blade had worn off. Riku struggled to get up. Elsword walked towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I'll be seeing you here tomorrow, bright and early then"he said as Riku went unconscious.

Elsword had a couple of students help Riku up and take him to his own home where his wife could take care of him and give him a new uniform.

As the students arrived at Elsword's home, a purple haired magician was making dinner.

"Pardon us, miss Aisha, but Elsword told us to bring him here."one of the students said

"Oh, and who's this?"she asked, curious about the teen

"He said his name was Riku. He challenged Elsword for his ... Sword and lost, so now he has to become a rune slayer before he can re challenge Elsword"the other one said

"Oh, okay, then. I have a visitor of my own, so when you pass the library, be a little quiet."Aisha said with a kind but stern voice. The students all feared her. Elsword had told them that Rena has rubbed off on her, and they could all see it. The two nodded and walked to a room that Aisha showed them that was empty.

In the library, a blue haired girl was sitting in one of the three chairs as she read a book on spacial and dimensional magic. She looked up as the two magic knights carried the fallen lord knight.

Chapter end!

So, how was it?

Please drop some reviews with your thoughts and maybe some improvements you think would help. Or if you think this was horrible and that I'm the worst writer on here, just tell me and I'll immediately go an hang myself.

Anyways, this is more some backstory on Riku and the next chapter will be a continuation on this flashback, I course you could say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first 4-5 chapters will be before the new epidemic, just to get more in on what happened to some of the other ElGang members, their potential students, as well as an idea to any and all possible relationships.

Next chapter has arrived.  
But first, a response to the reviewers.

Nexus-thanks, and yea, I took more of an analytical approach to this. Atleast with the first chapter. Also, you're gonna ruin the upcoming class change! I had intended for the OCs to branch into their own original classes, but I'm still working on the looks and what exactly will/should be added to them to make the changes.

Soda-thank you*cuts noose down* I have trouble with describing things the right way. Sometimes my descriptions contradict each other, while some just go way overboard. I'll work on it.

Raichu- thank you

Well, here we go!  
I obviously don't own elsword. Figured I should put that just as a precaution. With my luck, I'd end up sued.

Chapter 2

Aisha had made a twice the helping for dinner than usual for her and Elsword's two guests. Nearly a week ago, a blue haired girl, who announced her name as Alicia, had approached her and asked to use her library, as well as for some tutelage in magics. Aisha had agreed, and almost all day everyday, the girl is in Aisha's personal library, reading her magic books. From time to time, Sylvia would help Aisha while Elsword was out.  
Aisha had just finished making dinner.

"Alicia! Can you help me real quick?" Aisha asked  
Alicia put down her book in the library, putting a bookmark where she left off, and hurried over to Aisha.  
"Sure, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"She asked

Aisha looked at the blue haired girl, seeing how much of herself she saw in her, besides the main difference between them which had been their personalities. When Aisha was Alicia's age, she was a hothead that would deny her own feeling at all costs, until she had finally given up and started dating Elsword and eventually married him. Aisha noticed how Alicia is sort of the opposite of how she was. Alicia was always asking Aisha what she could improve on, and for tips on how to use her magic without too much delay. Alicia never had a mischievous side to her. She was always polite, and kind, and was willing to help whenever she was needed.  
Aisha admired this in Alicia, because of how long it took herself to gain those qualities.

"Well, I'm sure that you noticed the two magic knights carry in that boy. He's going to be staying here, it seems. So I'd like you to go check up on him, since dinner's just about done."Aisha said with a smile  
"Okay, I will"Alicia said as she smiled back at her tutor

Aisha returned to what she had been doing, as she began to set the table.

Alicia had walked over to the room next to her room, with her room being right next to the library. She went into the room to the right of her own and peered inside to see a boy with black hair, sleeping on the bed. It looked as though he had been in a fight and it seemed he lost. She wondered to herself why knights always seemed to be fighting. Regardless, she went in, carefully removed the armor plating that he wore on his chest and legs. It seemed he wasn't bleeding anywhere, but he did have some bruises that would hurt for a while. The body before her began to stir. It would seem he was waking up. Alicia decided to take a seat beside his bed while he woke.

As Riku awoke, he slowly opened his eyes, and saw the face of the blue-haired girl that had come to check up on him.

"Where the hell am I? And who are you?"he asked as he sat up, looking around the room, before once again turning his haze to her.  
"I'm Alicia, and we're at the residence of Elsword and Aisha", Alicia said softly  
"Ugh, that's right. I lost..."Riku said as he laid back down  
Alicia didn't know why losing a battle was or could be so devastating to a person."Well, in any case, Aisha would like it if you would get ready for dinner, since it's just about done, and Elsword will be back any second now, too" Alicia said as she stood up and headed to the door  
"Oh, yea, I'm Riku. I forgot to tell you my name after you told me yours" he said as he got up from the bed, sore from his battle with Elsword.

Alicia showed Riku around the house a little, it was a pretty big house for just Elsword and Aisha, so Riku assumed others were originally meant to stay here. Riku washes up before following Alicia to the dinner table, next to the small kitchen. Riku took a seat while Alicia set the table and Aisha brought out the food. Only minutes passed till Elsword showed up. Training the magic knights ended a little early today. He noticed Riku at the table and smirked.

"So, ready to start training tomorrow?" He asked him as he took a seat next to Riku.  
Riku merely looked at him with a scowl.  
"When do we start" Riku asked after a minute  
"As soon as the sun rises" Elsword replies  
"Enough talk about training. It's time for dinner now" Aisha said as she brought a large pan of stew over and set it in the middle of the table.  
"Alright, sorry Aisha" Elsword says with a small laugh as he rubs the back of his head

The four of them then ate every last bit of the stew.

When they had finished, Elsword and Riku washed dishes.  
"So, why were you so focused on defeating me?"Elsword asks him as he washes a dish  
"Because, you're the best and strongest knight. The knight that stopped the demon invasion and saved Elrios."Riku said  
"Well, I wasn't alone. I had Aisha, Rena, Raven, Chung, Eve, and Ara, and we were even joined by my sister eventually. I would've been nothing without them. A knight is only as strong as his bonds with his friends" Elsword says with nostalgia  
"By yourself, you're still one of the best, if not the best" Riku argued  
"I could only make it this far with the help of my friends"Elsword said as he looked towards the library to see Aisha helping Alicia "By the way, where did you learn your skills?"Elsword asked  
"Well, I trained with Raven extensively." Riku said  
"I thought I saw some of him in your fighting style" Elsword said with a smirk"you were pretty great. You just need to work on a few things."  
"Like what?" Riku asked inquisitively  
"Well, your magic defense, for one. Maybe your strategy too. You treated some of my skills like real swords, which may have hindered you a bit." Elsword explained  
"Well, aslong as I train with you, I'll learn everything I need to beat you" Riku said with smirk

The two finished the dishes, and Elsword encouraged Riku to get some rest early, because they'd be up early, so he can try and catch Riku up with the other Magic Knights.

Meanwhile, Aisha and Alicia had stayed talking in the library.  
"Okay, so watch this" Alicia tells Aisha as she holds her staff up and spins. Light envelopes her and light blue wings made of light grow on her back. When the light fades, she seems to have a bit of a different look, and her staff is somewhat different as well. She then makes a ball of spacial energy in her hand.  
"Impressive. It seems like you're really improving, Alicia"Aisha told the younger girl with a smile  
"Thanks, Aisha, I couldn't have done without your encouragement and your books" Alicia replies with a smile and a giggle  
"Alicia, I'd like to ask why you decided to become a magician, and why spacial magic?"Aisha asked out of curiousity.  
"Well, it all started when I first heard of you. As a little girl, I always heard stories about all of you. I loved hearing about you the most, though. So, I chose to become like you, but to take a different path in my magic"Alicia said  
"Wow, I never really thought that I'd have an admirer"Aisha said with a light blush  
"Well, you are the best"Alicia said  
"Well, maybe we can talk some more tomorrow. I think it's about time to get some sleep"Aisha said with a yawn  
"Yea, okay" Alicia says as she leaves the library  
Aisha looks back at the girl. The girl had a look sort of like Aisha when she was only a high magician. Alicia wore a blue skirt, and her top was white with some light blue on it. She had a white bow in her hair. She had one glove that went to her elbow, and she wore that on her left hand. Her hair went town past her shoulders a small length.

Aisha loved watching Alicia improve. She liked seeing people do what they love, and she loved to help them. Aisha walked to her and Elsword's room to see Elsword passed out on the bed with his clothes still on. She sighed, before changing into her nightgown. She walked over to the bed, got in, and pushed Elsword off the bed. He woke up startled.  
"I've told you before to change out of your training clothes before bed"she told him from the bed  
"Right, sorry, I just meant to close my eyes for a bit, and fell asleep. Ahaha"he said as he laughed, trying to play it off.  
"Next time, I won't just push out of the bed, I'll throw you outside"Aisha threatened  
"Ok, I'll try not to forget"he said, kind of scared. She had indeed absorbed some of Rena's scary aura  
He changed into his sleepwear before returning to his bed where his wife waited. He kissed her goodnight, before drifting off to sleep.

End chapter

Sorry there wasn't any action in this. I tried to rather establish their relationships as mentor/student, as friends, as husband/wife, and more will be coming.  
I tried make this chapter better than last, but if you hate this chapter and this story, just say so and I'll go jump off a cliff into a swarm of glitters to be ripped to shreds by them


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know I'm kinda late, and this is gonna be a horrible chapter, but I've had a lot on my mind, and I'm about to start a new story or two for some cartoons, and other games, but I'm still working on the kinks for those.

Here's another chapter. Lets see how it goes.

1 and half years had passed since Riku had arrived in Ruben. Riku had trained with Elsword extensively, even after group training with the Red Knights ended. Riku trained early in the morning, and late into the night, leaving less than four hrs to sleep. Riku had managed, aslong as he made time to eat.

Alicia had been studying and memorizing incantations. She spent a collective of 5 hours a day, doing this. The rest of her time was spent helping Aisha with her many duties. She also got 7-8 hours of sleep, no matter what.

Riku was considered ready to advance by Elsword. Alicia was considered to advance by Aisha. Elsword and Aisha knew what their students would need to advance to the next level, so the two devised a plan.

Elsword and Aisha had asked Alicia and Riku to meet them in the library. Alicia had been the one to arrive first, as she quietly took a seat in her favorite chair in the room. Aisha was next to arrive, not surprised Alicia had been here first. Riku was next to arrive, after finishing an intense workout. Lastly, Elsword showed up, casually walking in.

"Now that we're all here, we have a proposition for the two of you."Aisha said as she brought out a map

"There are a few things that the two of you will need to advance. For Riku, a rune carver will be needed in order to tattoo a rune on."Elsword spoke as he pointed to his dragon tattoo

"And, after finally figuring out how to purify the dark el, like we'd been talking about, we'll need some moonstones."Aisha continued

"So, how do we get these things?"asked Riku

"Well, both of these have been acquired by an old friend of ours in the Pongo village of Altera. Her name is Adel. We'd like to send you two to acquire the items you need to increase your power even more." Aisha said as she looked at the map. "Here's the paths you'll have to take"she pointed to various points on the map. "Altera will be here for a few days"she pointed to a point by a Bethma mountain.

"This'll be easy enough"Riku said as he looked at the map

"Don't get too cocky. Also, Riku, I had our old friend Eve make a couple new swords for you, and she had them delivered here already, but I had forgotten to have runes etched into them, so, it'd be just as helpful to you if you could get those swords over to Chacha Buch in Bethma"Elsword addressed Riku

"My old swords were starting to get old"Riku said as he looked towards the sword on his thigh

"When do you want us to leave?"Alicia spoke up

"Tomorrow morning, so that you two can rest for the rest of the day before your quest" Aisha said to the girl

For the rest of the day, Riku only practiced on his fire, making sure that it was at its strongest.

Alicia only did a small bit of reading, in between helping Aisha.

The two of them got to bed earlier than usual, preparing for the upcoming morning

END CHAPTER

Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to stop it here, so I could get the next chapter have all the details of their quest and adventure. The next chapter should come within a day or two, so stay tuned.


	4. Update

Sorry, everyone. I've not had time to update or write. And when I do have time, I just have no motivations. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, though.


	5. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, Riku and Alicia had gotten ready for their mission. They each had a supply of health and mana potions. Each donned their own unique gear.

Riku wore a black short-sleeved button up shirt, with steel gauntlets and steel boots. He also had on white pants that were parted right above the knees, slightly revealing his thighs. He had one sword sheathed on his left thigh, and the other sheathed diagonally on his back, leaning to his left. The sheaths were a dark black, with silver tribal looking designs.

Alicia had on the same attire she had always worn. She donned her blue skirt, white top, and the glove she wore on her left hand that went to her elbow. She also had her signature white bow in her hair. Her wand was as long as her arm. It had a blow set of wings on one end, and a small, sharp blue crystal on the other end.

The two double checked their inventory to make sure they had all the necessities. They were planning on making a stop in Bethma to wait for Altera to fly over the mountain.  
"Are you ready?"Alicia asked Riku  
"You bet! I wanna get over there quickly so we can get back just as quick and I can beat Elsword"  
"We shouldn't rush, in case errors are made"  
"Well, we'll be cautious when need be, but if we use this route, there shouldn't be too much problems"Riku explained as he traced their path with his finger on the map  
"If you say so"

The two then left the village of Ruben as they waved to Elsword and Aisha. Since the El had been returned to Ruben, all the forest creatures were calm and docile. Despite this fact, a small group of five phorus blocked the path of the two travelers. The one in the middle had on armor, and held a lance in his left hand. He had a scar over his right eye. The phoru on his right held a club with nails jutting out of it. Another phoru held a bow in hand with a quiver on its back. The last two phorus were dressed as ninjas, and held small daggers.

"Wow... I feel insulted that this is the best the world could throw at us"Riku says, unsheathing only one blade  
"Do not underestimate them. They may be stronger than they appear"she says, throwing a fireball  
The phorus scattered with great speed.

The two ninja phorus attacked Riku from both sides. One phoru started to shoot arrows at Alicia, while the one with the club ran toward her.

Riku put his free hand to the ground, yelling "Rising Slash!", sending four magic blades to rise from the ground on both sides of him. The approaching phorus jumped away from him. Riku ran toward one of them, clashing swords with it once, before sliding behind it and shooting a fireball at its back, which burned it. The other ninja came from the air, having its blade pointed down. Riku countered as he stuck his sword in the ground, yelling"Storm Blade!", sending various magic swords into the air, hitting the phoru hard and knocking it away.

Riku looked over to Aisha to see her finish off the arrow phoru as she hit it on the head with her staff angrily. This made Riku smirk, as he charged towards the armored phoru. The phoru noticed this, placed the hilt of the Lance on its lips, and blew. A loud noise like a horn, but slightly different, erupted from it. Soon, a low growl was heard, followed by the sound of trees falling. This lead to the appearance of the rare and powerful Ancient Phoru.

"Now this"Riku unsheathed his other sword"is what I'm talking about"he said as he charged forward  
"Don't do anything rash!"Alicia yelled as she teleported to the armored phoru, and with a swift smack on the head with her staff, knocked it out.

Riku jumped toward the ancient creature. This ancient phoru had a blue main. It also had blue eyes. It had what all ancient phorus had; white fur. The horn was very gemlike and had a blue color.

Immediately, the Ancient Phoru let out a roar and released a blast of energy from its mouth. Riku put his sword together in an X, and blocked, taking the brunt of the blast. Riku was knocked into a tree. Alicia then teleported to him to get him to safety, but was soon hit with the same blast that Riku was hit with, sending her flying a few yards. Alicia looked towards Riku to that he was unconscious, and she soon faded into unconsciousness, but caught a glimpse of green hair before her eyes closed.

The next thing Alicia knew, she was laying in a bed in a cottage. She turned to see Riku beside her. She blushed a bit, and began to get out of bed, feeling sore. She then remembered that her and Riku were fighting an Ancient Phoru. This made her think. What happened to it? She then remembered that before she blacked out, she saw a guy with green hair.


End file.
